


Satsuki's Sadness

by NiuNiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, F/M, Heartbreak, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: “Ki-chan, Dai-chan is seeing someone!” she sobbed into his white shirt, taking Kise by surprise.“Wait, what? Aominecchi has a girlfriend?” Kise sounded shocked, looking down at Momoi’s face. She shook her head.“He got a confession and now he’s seen the girl three times already. He even cancelled off our weekend plans,” she wailed.“Oh dear, that’s serious, Momoicchi…”“I know!” she wailed more; her eyes teary. “I feel so horrible, Ki-chan. I should be happy for Dai-chan but I can’t.”“Now, now, don’t cry. Come, let’s sit down,” Kise calmed Satsuki down, guiding her gently to the edge of her bed. “Now, tell me everything you know. I’m here to listen.”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Satsuki's Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to celebrate Whumptober 2020. This doesn't have any specific prompt, I just wanted to participate in the event.

Momoi Satsuki loved Valentine’s Day. The stores started to stock up different chocolate boxes in different shades of red and pink right in the beginning of February. Piles and piles of different shapes, sizes, flavors. Expensive, inexpensive, for children, for brothers, for fathers, for husbands, for boyfriends. For every man in a way or another.

Satsuki had most fun going through the different options. Should she buy a few selections and then divide them into smaller boxes, wrapped nicely? Or should she buy a few smaller individual boxes? Perhaps chocolate figures would be the best after all?

“Ah, it’s so hard to choose…” she pouted, weighing two decent options in her hands.

Riko’s head peeked up from the other side of the gigantic chocolate stockpile, located in the middle of the department store’s aisle.

“I wish they had some basketball themed chocolates here.”

“That would be perfect, but I haven’t seen any,” Satsuki agreed with her. “Have you found what you want to give to your boys?”

“I was thinking about these wrapped bags. If I get three of them, there should be enough chocolate for everyone.”

“I also thought about dividing chocolate boxes into smaller bags.”

“Should we head to a 100-yen shop after this?” Riko asked, putting the packages she was happy with into her tiny basket.

“Let’s.”

Satsuki noticed how Riko took an extra box of chocolate, a bit fancier and cuter than the rest, and she smiled to herself. That had to be for someone special, but she didn’t want to ask anything. Riko was a private person. Not very girly so she didn’t want to start any girly talks with her about crushes and such. She looked at the two options, both still in her hands, and made her mind to take both of them. That would be easier. The boys would swallow the chocolates eagerly anyway. It wouldn’t matter so much how they looked like or how much they were. Her father would love some orange flavored chocolate, so she picked one for him. Satuki took a few extra boxes of round chocolate drops with a cream filling feeling she should give to Kagamin and all Teikou boys, as they were friends, and she would feel bad if she didn’t give them chocolate.

And Dai-chan.

Dai-chan would eat anything.

But she always gave him the same chocolates he liked the best.

* * *

Satsuki gave the tiny bags, decorated with frilly ribbons, to every player of the Touou team and the coach after their practice on Valentine’s Day. Their eyes lightened up and even the usually grumpy coach offered Satsuki a friendly smile.

Aomine, on the other hand, eyed the offered bag for a moment and took it then with short thanks. Satsuki concluded that he was unhappy that she hadn’t yet given Dai-chan his annual box of the handmade chocolates she always got to him from this specific chocolate store. But, the day had been hectic and they hadn’t really had time to speak. No way she would give Dai-chan his chocolate in a hurry! It was a tradition, a little ceremony, and Satsuki wanted to do it right. When they headed back to their metro station from the school, Satsuki slapped her hands together, looking at Dai-chan with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Dai-chan!”

“Hmph. I was expecting those cheesecake squares. You know I don’t like almond chocolates but well, I can eat anything,” Aomine muttered, his eyes sour.

Satsuki blinked.

“There are no almond chocolates in your bag.”

“Not the bag. The box.”

Satsuki didn’t understand. She stopped on her tracks.

“What box?”

Aomine also stopped and turned to face her, frustrated.

“That green one you put on my desk,” he answered matter-of-factly.

Satsuki blinked again. And again. Her lips parted.

“I—I haven’t given you any chocolate,” she swore. Hastily she went through her school bag, showing Aomine the chocolates she had wrapped into a dark blue gift wrapping to match Aomine’s favorite color. “Look. I have your cheesecake squares here.”

“Oh. My bad then,” Aomine shrugged casually, reaching to take the gift from Satsuki. She, however, pulled it away from him, lifting it high away from him over her shoulder.

“Dai-chan!”

“What? That’s mine, isn’t it?”

“This isn’t about this box!” Satsuki breathed out with wide eyes. “You got chocolate from someone!”

Aomine’s brow cocked.

“So?”

“So? So?! Someone has a crush on you!”

“Hmm, whatever.”

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki protested when Aomine stepped closer and tried to take his chocolate box from Satsuki. “This is serious! Someone just confessed to you!”

Aomine’s nose wrinkled when he shot an unimpressed look at Satsuki’s shocked face.

“Chocolate is chocolate. Like I’d care where it comes from,” he explained, aiming again at the box in Satsuki’s hand and this time, got it with ease. Satsuki protested his actions loudly, trying to get the box back but Aomine held it above his head, grinning at her futile little jumps.

“Dai-chan! That’s not something you should say! She’s waiting for your reply next month!”

“I don’t even know who she is.”

“You will!” Satsuki insisted. “If you just keep your eyes open you will. She will be watching you, hoping you notice her. When you took the box, she’ll get more courage to approach you.”

“You’re making this a bigger deal as it is,” Aomine grunted.

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki cried his name, fuming. “You brute! You can’t----! And did you say you don’t care where the chocolate comes from?!”

“Yeah.”

Satsuki’s eyes flared, her brows knitting into a hurt frown. She huffed.

“That’s mean. I chose you that box and I have made sure for years that you get it. You say you don’t care where the chocolate comes from? Fine! Keep the stupid box! See if I care! Next year I’ll get you those stupid almond pieces only!”

With that, she stormed away, leaving boggled Aomine to yell after her.

* * *

Satsuki stared at Aomine’s room’s window from her own, tapping her pen against the page of her journal. Aomine’s room had a light on but he had already pulled curtains over the screen. Their way back home had been awkward and they had separated with a bad air between them. It wasn’t anything unusual; they had their arguments and such at times. But this time Satsuki felt really, really horrible.

Dai-chan had gotten chocolate from a secret admirer.

Dai-chan! Of all the boys!

She wanted to write in her journal that what did someone see in someone like Dai-chan but she couldn’t. She would have been lying to her journal. Of course, Satsuki saw why someone would develop a crush on Aomine. He was tall, handsome, stood up from the rest of the guys and apparently there were lots of girls who liked guys with a bad boy vibe. But she didn’t want to believe that someone would actually confess to Dai-chan! It was usually her who got secret confessions and sometimes even direct confessions, though those had started to disappear the longer she was in high school. She blamed Dai-chan for scaring everyone away as everyone seemed to think they were a thing or would soon be a thing.

But, now, someone had seen through that. That they were not a thing and most likely would never be a thing. Dai-chan was free to choose any girl who confessed and to whom he had feelings for. Even that stupid Mai with her bazookas.

Not that Dai-chan would have a change for an adult woman. But for a classmate or a fellow student of Touou?

Well, Dai-chan might just do it. Accept the confession.

Who was she? Satsuki had spent the whole evening trying to remember if she had spotted anything unusual. Anyone lingering near Dai-chan, eyeing him, talking about him, asking questions about Dai-chan from her. No one came to her mind.

She felt really horrible. Horrible and guilty for some reason.

Most likely Dai-chan wouldn’t care even if the girl came out from her hiding spot with a face-to-face confession. Dai-chan was all about basketball and big boobs. Not about romance or anything similar. He was a way too dork for something romantic. He hadn’t even understood why the secret chocolate gift was such a big deal.

Dai-chan would be safe.

* * *

“I found out yesterday who the girl is,” Aomine broke the silence that had lingered between them since they left the metro station, heading to school for the final day before the weekend.

Satsuki’s head turned slowly, so very slowly, to Aomine.

“What?”

“You know Haruki Akari?”

Satsuki nearly fell over when she heard the name. That…. That vile girl! Of course, she knew her! Haruki Akari was an absolutely gorgeous first grader with long legs, wavy black hair and big bosom. A really generous bosom for her age. Just for Dai-chan’s liking. She swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Haruki-san confessed to you?”

“She sent me a message explaining everything.” Aomine casually told. “I promised we’d go to Maji burger after school.”

This time, Satsuki stumbled. Aomine’s quick reflexes saved Satsuki from hitting her knees on the rough pavement. She gasped.

“A--- A date?!”

“Is that a problem?” Aomine asked, helping Satsuki to stand up. She lifted her head up, looking at Aomine’s calm eyes.

He looked so determined. It was… This was not Dai-chan’s style. He didn’t go out on dates!

“N—No,” Satsuki managed to find her voice. “I’m just… surprised. It’s not like you.”

“Well, she asked, so I said yes.”

“Do… Do you like her, Dai-chan?”

She couldn’t look at Aomine when she asked that. Her heart was beating hard, feeling suddenly like someone was squeezing the very life out of it.

“Can’t say,” Aomine sighed, starting to head towards the school. “But she’s pretty. Good tits.”

Satsuki couldn’t really argue with that remark.

After the school, Satsuki watched how Aomine headed to Haruki, who was waiting for him near an old three that grew on the school yard. She swallowed the sudden bitter sensation down to her stomach, where it settled in with a scorching sensation of something Satsuki had a hard time to name.

The light in Aomine’s room didn’t light up until very late the same evening, all to Satsuki’s dismal.

It meant that Dai-chan had enjoyed his time with Haruki-san.

It hurt. It hurt so much Satsuki couldn’t sleep the whole night.

* * *

Their weekend plans got ruined when Aomine told Satsuki that he would be seeing Haruki both on Saturday and on Sunday.

Satsuki tossed her phone away and didn’t want to hear any single words about Haruki. Or from Dai-chan.

* * *

She sent a teary message to Ki-chan, asking if he had time to meet up. She needed to tell someone that Dai-chan had a date. Satsuki swore that Ki-chan had some kind of a sixth sense as he immediately offered to visit Satsuki the same day after his basketball training, like knowing she might not be able to keep her face straight in a public place. Kise arrived at Momoi's around early evening, bringing her some snacks they could share. When the door to Satsuki’s room closed behind them, Momoi rushed against Kise’s chest.

“Ki-chan, Dai-chan is seeing someone!” she sobbed into his white shirt, taking Kise by surprise.

“Wait, what? Aominecchi has a girlfriend?” Kise sounded shocked, looking down at Momoi’s face. She shook her head.

“He got a confession and now he’s seen the girl three times already. He even cancelled off our weekend plans,” she wailed.

“Oh dear, that’s serious, Momoicchi…”

“I know!” she wailed more; her eyes teary. “I feel so horrible, Ki-chan. I should be happy for Dai-chan but I can’t.”

“Now, now, don’t cry. Come, let’s sit down,” Kise calmed Satsuki down, guiding her gently to the edge of her bed. “Now, tell me everything you know. I’m here to listen.”

Satsuki did. Told Kise every single detail she knew between her sobs, feeling more and more in agony the longer she thought about Dai-chan with this gorgeous first grader. When she was done, she cried into her hands, trembling.

“Momoicchi, I thought your heart belonged to Kurokocchi,” Kise smiled gently, rubbing her upper back.

“This is not it,” Satsuki’s head shook furiously. “I love Tetsu-kun but Dai-chan is my friend. What do I do if this evil girl steals Dai-chan from me?”

“Momoicchi, that sounds like a confession.”

“It’s not!” Satsuki argued back, leaning lower. “I just don’t want to lose Dai-chan. I thought we would always be together.”

“Well, everyone grows up, don’t they? After high school, you and Aominecchi might go to different schools, right? And when you both are old enough, you will find partners, get married, maybe have children. We can never tell how long someone might stay in our life,” Kise explained as softly as he ever could.

Satsuki’s eyes shot open.

Dai-chan… He could find a girlfriend and get married to her?

She… She hadn’t thought about it. Naturally Dai-chan would always be there for her, right?

She sobbed strongly.

“Please, tell Aominecchi. About everything. He will listen.”

“I’d be a horrible friend if I told him that I don’t want him to see that girl,” Satsuki sobbed heartbreakingly. She leaned against Kise’s side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. “I don’t know what to do, Ki-chan. I’m lost. It hurts.”

“I know it does,” Kise soothed her. “That’s why you should tell him. I’m sure Aominecchi doesn’t know that you are upset or that what he’s doing is hurting you. Seriously, Momoicchi, would Aominecchi ever intentionally hurt you?”

Satsuki didn’t answer. She knew Kise had a point. Aomine was a jerk at times but he had gotten so much better after Kagami arrived and he got his fire and will to live and play back by getting his ass beaten by Kagami.

“I can’t.”

Kise sighed but didn’t pressure Satsuki. Just hugged her and told her that all would turn well. Hold her till she felt better and her sobs weren’t so violent anymore. When she had calmed down, Kise excused himself, promising he would come to meet her up a day after tomorrow, when he was free again but while waiting, Satsuki could message him anytime. Satsuki nodded approvingly.

Kise bit her a farewell and waited till the front door of Satsuki’s was closed. Then he turned to look at Aomine’s house across the street, frowning.

“I guess it can’t be helped then,” he sighed deeply, taking his phone out from his pocket. He called Aomine while walking closer to his house.

“Huh, Kise?”

“Aominecchi, come out. I’m outside of your house.”

The curtain in Aomine’s room moved and Kise could see Aomine peeking out. Kise ended their phone call, waiting for Aomine to come out. He did, looking a bit miffed that he needed to come out from the warmth of the house. He was wearing just a t-shirt and loose sweatpants with flip-flops.

“Kise, what is it?” he asked, his miffed face turning serious when he spotted the look in Kise’s eyes.

“Go to Momoicchi. She’s upset and crying.”

Aomine’s eyes widened, his body tensing.

“Satsuki is? What happened?” he growled, alerted like a guard dog ready to bite.

“Please be patient with her. She’s got a lot of things in her heart and it can be painful for her to speak. But you should go there and encourage her to speak. Hold her hand and listen.”

Aomine listened to Kise with a serious expression, hands squeezing into fists. If Kise said something with a tone like that, Aomine knew it was something very important. Something very, very serious. He didn’t know what was wrong with Satsuki, but he’d figure it out. He dashed to Momois’ house, excusing himself in. Kise watched the way he ran there and smiled a bit, turning then his back at the house.

He wished Aominecchi would have the delicacy this situation needed.

* * *

Aomine couldn’t believe his eyes when he flung Satsuki’s door open without further notice. She was sitting on her bed, eyes swollen from tears and head hanging low. Something stung Aomine’s heart to see her like this. Her head turned to Aomine, eyes widening in a shock when she realized he was there.

“Dai---Dai-chan!”

“Kise called me. What the fuck is going on?” he demanded to know, slamming the door behind him and dropping on his knees in front of Satsuki and taking hold of her shoulders.

Satsuki’s shock grew only darker when she heard that Kise had urged Aomine to rush to her. She hit her face from Aomine, sobbing. Aomine tried to peer down at her face, eyebrows knitted together with worry.

“Satsuki.”

“Don’t say my name with that tone,” she cried, her chin pressing lower. “I can’t stop thinking how you will call other names with that voice.”

Aomine didn’t understand.

“Satsuki, talk to me,” he encouraged her like Kise had advised her and rubbed her upper arms softly.

There was a knock on her door. Satsuki’s mother opened the door slowly, her expression very, very concerned.

“Sa-chan, what’s going on?” she asked. Satsuki only turned her head away, trying not to cry.

“It’s okay, auntie. Satsuki’s just having a bad day,” Aomine quickly answered to her.

“Oh… Alright. Do you need anything?”

“We’re fine. Thanks, auntie.”

“You know where to find me. You can come to wake me up at any time. I’ll be here,” Satsuki’s mother promised and closed the door despite looking like she wanted to comfort her daughter herself. Aomine was thankful that she trusted him so much that she dared to leave Satsuki into his care. His attention turned back to Satsuki.

“Stupid, tell me. What is it? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,” Aomine huffed, annoyed that he felt so helpless. Satsuki didn’t say anything.

“Fine. I’m sitting here until you talk,” Aomine said, settling to sit in front of Satsuki, crossing his arms over his chest. Satsuki hissed.

“You can’t. You have to meet up with Haruki-san tomorrow. She’ll be upset if you don’t go.”

“The fuck with that,” Aomine growled, eyes glowing. “You’re feeling like shit so I’m not going anywhere now.”

“Idiot, don’t say that!” Satsuki cried, angry. “It will be mine fault that you can’t see Haruki-san and she’ll be upset! Don’t do this to me, Dai-chan!”

“I said I’m not going anywhere. If she blames me, I’ll take it. Right now, I’m sitting here until you tell me what it is. I’ll sit here till Monday morning if I have to.”

“Dai-chan, you can’t do that,” she sobbed, trembling now. “You can’t go and break Haruki-san’s heart like that.”

“Break her heart? Hmph, we’re not dating. If she gets disappointed that I value my childhood friend, then there’s nothing I can do about it,” Aomine countered Satsuki calmly, his back straight.

Satsuki only shook her head, now angrier.

“You idiot, Dai-chan!” she hissed venomously but there was no strength in her voice. She sobbed, leaning lower, hiding her face into her forearm. Aomine said nothing; just sat hands crossed, waiting for Satsuki to speak. They measured the seriousness of each other’s decision for fifteen minutes, until Satsuki spoke.

“Dai-chan. Don’t go. I don’t want you to go.”

“Go? Go where?” Aomine asked, puzzled.

“Anywhere,” she swallowed a hiccup. “Don’t leave me, Dai-chan.”

She burst into tears again, leaning against her legs, her arms wrapping around her arms. Aomine’s lips parted, his expression full of concern as he got on his knees and crept to Satsuki.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he called her tenderly, his hand coming to rub her shoulder while he bent closer to Satsuki’s face. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.”

“You will go,” Satsuki muttered with a shaky voice. “You will, Dai-chan. You will go to a different school after high school or perhaps to a different country. You will go with some other girl, like Haruki-san, and leave me. I’m selfish. I’m so, so selfish and I’m so sorry.”

Aomine listened to her sorrowful cry with an utter disbelief. He didn’t understand where this was coming from.

“Forgive me, Dai-chan.”

“You idiot, don’t apologize. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You already are!” Satsuki cried more and the way she said it broke Aomine’s heart. He knew it now. He fucking knew what was coming next before Satsuki said it. “You already are going, Dai-chan.”

He growled, irritated.

“Is this about Haruki?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

“I said I was selfish!” Satsuki’s head shot up so quickly it almost hit Aomine’s nose. Streams of heavy tears ran on her cheeks, lips quivering. “I want to be happy for you, but I can’t! I’m selfish! I hate myself!”

Aomine hastily stopped Satsuki from punishing herself more by taking the opening and wrapped her trembling body into his embrace, holding her tightly. She gasped.

“I said I’m not dating Haruki. I said I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. I’ll be here the weekend,” Aomine murmured into her hair, giving her a squeeze. “Fuck, Satsuki. I didn’t want to hurt you. Not like this. If I knew you’d be upset, I would have declined Haruki’s request.”

“But she likes you,” Satsuki whispered, afraid. “You’ll break her heart.”

“Better hers than yours,” Aomine replied, his tone serious and heavy. “She’s just a chick who’s gotten her eyes on me but you? You’re my best friend, Satsuki. I would never leave you.”

“No, don’t say that…. I don’t want to hold you back,” Satsuki whimpered.

“Idiot, I’m choosing this myself,” Aomine groaned. “Why are you so fucking stubborn? Are you thinking I’m lying to you? I said I’m staying and that’s my decision.”

That stopped Satsuki. She fell into a silence, her hands pressed against Aomine’s chest together with her forehead. Aomine gave her a squeeze again, heaving.

“No more crying because of me, okay?”

“….You’re really not dating?” Satsuki whispered, now much calmer than a minute ago. Aomine hummed.

“I’m not interested in her.”

“But you said you were going to see her…”

“She had extra movie tickets for Sunday and she wanted someone to go there with her.”

“And Saturday?”

Aomine shrugged.

“She promised to buy me ramen.”

“Dai-chan, you are so easy,” Satsuki found strength to chuckle a bit. “She doesn’t have any extra tickets. She bought it so she could take you out for a date.”

“I know. I’m not an idiot.”

“You seriously aren’t going?”

Aomine pulled away from Satsuki, urging her to look at him. His eyes narrowed.

“Yup. Look, I’ll tell her now,” Aomine said, reaching for his phone in his pocket. Satsuki watched in awe how Aomine typed quickly a message and sent it then. He didn’t show it to her but pushed the phone away, his eyes locking with Satsuki’s. She looked shocked.

“There.”

“W—What did you tell her?”

“That I’m not going.”

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “You can’t just leave a girl like that. You should have some explanation.”

“I told her I’m taking you out.”

Satsuki’s hand stopped rubbing her eyes. She looked over her forearm at Aomine, noticing the seriousness of his eyes.

“So, where do you want to go? Shopping? That ramen place near the bookstore? Maji burger?” Aomine asked, coming closer to Satsuki.

“Dai-chan… You basically told Haruki-san that you are declining her date offer because you’re going on a date with me,” Satsuki said.

“And what if I am?”

Satsuki’s eyes widened sharply.

“W—What?” she hissed.

“Does it matter if I take you on a date?” Aomine repeated his question. Satsuki frowned, her eyes watering up again.

“You can’t throw around a word date that easily.”

“Shit, Satsuki! I’m not good with these things!” Aomine growled in frustration, his cheeks turning slightly red. “I’m asking if you want to go out with me for a date. Just say yes or no.”

He waited for Satsuki’s answer with a rapidly beating heart, with sweaty palm and with the horrifying thought at the back of his head of her saying no to him. The time seemed to stop, all to Aomine’s horror, when Satsuki pondered her answer. Finally, her lips parted.

“D—Dai-chan… I didn’t…”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes!” she hastily answered to his annoyed grunt. “Yes, yes, yes. I’d love to if you are serious about this.”

Her answer made Aomine’s face light up. He beamed, trying to keep himself composed.

“It’s a deal then. I’ll pick you up tomorrow after I wake up. Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere,” Satsuki smiled, slowly realizing what was happening. “Anywhere is good with Dai-chan.”

“Good,” Aomine smiled at her, getting up from the floor. “Will you be okay now?”

“Dai-chan, I….” Satsuki hesitated; her cheeks now rosy. “I’d like you to stay. Like when we were little and had sleepovers and you scared me with those ghost stories.”

“Oh?” Aomine grinned impishly. “Would you want me to tell you more of those stories? I’ve learned new ones.”

“Yeah and hold my hand, like back then,” Satsuki smiled back at him, eyes still moist.

“I think we need to make a fort.”

They built a blanket fort together, like back in the old times when they were little. It was fun and lightened the mood. Even Satsuki’s mother came to see what the teenagers were up to, chucking warmly when she heard they were going to have a sleepover in a blanket fort. She thanked Aomine for always taking such good care of Satsuki, to which Aomine blushed and said it was nothing.

When the rather small looking fort was ready, they turned off the lights and put on Satsuki’s small night light she had gotten when she had turned five from her grandmother. Aomine stripped himself down to his boxers, while Satsuki hung in a night top and panties. Aomine threw a blanket over both of their bodies.

“This is so silly, Dai-chan,” she giggled on her stomach next to Aomine.

“Yeah? Well, I have a story for you of a silly girl who wandered into an abandoned mountain trail which was said to be haunted by a headless woman,” Aomine grinned. He offered his hand to Satsuki, who took it.

He proceeded to tell her stories, enjoying each time Satsuki gasped, moved closer or squeezed his hand in anticipation of what would happen next in his story. Aomine had always been a good storyteller. Around two am, Aomine ran out of stories and their stomach grumbled in unison. They sneaked downstairs to the kitchen to eat whatever they found from the fridge and cupboards. With full stomachs, the sleep was arriving easily to claim both of them when they snuggled back under the comfort of the blanket fort. Aomine yawned loudly, Satsuki following soon after.

“I’m going to pass out any time now,” Aomine murmured sleepily, snuggling his head deeper into his pillow. Satsuki crept closer to him, urging Aomine to pull her into his arms. He did it, humming softly to her.

“This is nice,” Satsuki sighed, eyes closing. “If it’s up to me, we could stay here tomorrow.”

“I’m up for a blanket fort tomorrow, too.”

“Let’s watch movies and eat snacks.”

Aomine hummed from his chest warmly, approving Satsuki’s idea.

“Thank you, Dai-chan. For staying.”

“If you think you can get rid of me that easily, you are badly mistaken.”

Satsuki chuckled, nuzzling her head against Aomine’s warm skin.

“I’m happy to be mistaken.”

* * *

When the White Day arrived the next month, Aomine handed Satsuki a return gift for her chocolate. He always got her something, usually some stationary like tapes, stickers, pens or a new journal. But this time, Satsuki received a little round necklace of a basketball. She accepted it with a happy sigh, telling Aomine that she loved it. She could see the relief in his eyes when his gift was approved by her. He hugged her and apologized for what he had said. Of course he loved the chocolate he got from Satsuki. It was his favorite because it was from her.

She hugged Aomine back and told him that she liked to give him the chocolate the best, because it was for him.

That was the day when Aomine kissed her the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Please leave me a comment! I love hearing from you.


End file.
